Mixed Gaming Entertainment
'Mixed Gaming Entertainment '''is an worldwide of The Deviant Fighting Company which is using some one of the deviant fighters in the past. Games * Horror Brawl * Chousentouki * Grass System * Deluxe Storm * Specter Stoppers * Ballad of Death * TV Land Tournament * Gajin School Class Fighters * Ghost Corps * All-Out Mythos Civil War * Dreadphobia * Yume Tales * Lost Slayers * Rite of Battle * Amalgamight * Total Fury Development Hell Games * Power Arena - a superhero based fighting game where everyone on this parallel earth has superpowers (Earth X meets Fight Club meets Heroes meets Marvel Vs. Capcom meets Injustice: Gods Among Us) and the character specific losing screens that are going to be based off of the Batman Arkham series game over scenes. * Weird Slamfest - A bizarre wrestling reality show fighting game where a total of 52 different combative contestants come from each alternate universes looking to compete for a prize and there can be only one male and one female going to be the next multiversal wrestling superstar, think Total Drama mixed in with WWE's Tough Enough/WWE's Diva Search and added with Sliders. * Fight Fight Revolution - A casual 2.5D fighting game where you try to combine both Dance and Martial Art skills, just imagine Dance, Dance Revolution without the dance pad and Fighters Within especially without the Kinect. * Gorepalusa - a group consisting of the most 25 of the deadliest fighters from around the globe taken to an unknown island forced to compete against fused clones of historical/modern warriors (American Gladiators + Deadliest Warrior + Bloodsport + The Island of Doctor Monroe) * Knightfall - A mech warrior based fighting game 13 heroes must take on dangerous Kajius, it's kind of like Voltron meets Pacific Rim meets Starship Troopers meets Cyberbots meets Halo meets War of the Monsters meets Primal Rage (not to be confused with the other title you know that one DC comics event where Batman's back is shattered by Bane) * Dark Love '- 'An artistic and yet Gothic neo-fairy tale fighting game noir. * Whacky Fighters '-''' Just imagine if The King of Fighters added with Tekken blended in with Looney Tunes, well It's kind of a Clay Fighter expy. * Lovers of the Powerful - 8 heroines must band together to save thier kidnapped husbands & boyfriends, it's kind of an homage to the old school beat'em ups specially X-Men: Arcade Game, Captain America and the Avengers & Final Fight with a feminine twist minus the macho mediocrity. * Horror Tech - An entire world overrun with vampire tyranny, werewolf anarchy and the epidemic zombie outbreak, the FBI & CIA are devastatingly underestimated & the Army, Navy, Air Force and Marines are overwhelmed they can even no longer go into the battlefield so they now send in robots and Androids to do the job, imagine Contra blended with Megaman combine with Castlevania along with True Blood, The Howling and The Walking Dead. * Age of Shadows - A hardcore NC-17 action/adventure game (He-Man and the Masters of the Universe + The Legend of Zelda + God of War + Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon + Ninja Assassin + Game of Thrones) * Magic Trigger - An unlikely gang of anti-heroic elemental demons going up against the tyrannical, always lawfully evil alien overlords. * Hard Choices - A board game/game show inspiration it’s Jeopardy meets The Price is Right meets Monopoly meets The Game of Life. * High Risks - An another board game inspiration classical that is (Chess + Checkers + Backgammon + Chinese Checkers + Magic: The Gathering in SPACE) * Puzzle Meister - the ever wildly strange amalgamation between Wheel of Fortune and Tetris. * Ball Play - A thinking man’s hybrid sport it’s Billiards meets Bowling meets Pong meets Pinball meets Poker. * Air Ryders - Imagine if Top Gun and The Fast & The Furious had a baby? * Space Savior '''- '''An homage to the space shooter genre such as Space Invaders, Galaga and R-Type. * Equest - Imagine Final Fantasy, Earthbound and Shadowrun with just PONIES!Category:Companies